Monster In Law
by xxchompchompchompxx
Summary: Sonny and Chad are engaged to be married but Chad's over obsessive mother is determined not to let go of her son. How will Sonny cope with this monster in law?. Sequel to You've Got a Friend in Me and can be read without reading its prequel XD channy
1. Chapter 1

**The Sequel is here :] I would recommend reading You've Got a Friend in Me before hand if you want to know what happens before this, but anyways enjoy x**

Sonny POV

I can't believe that Chad had proposed to me and I just stared at his dozing face as I recalled the past events. A goofy smile reached my face and I snuggled closer to Chad's warm body but the sound of the key entering the door made me shoot up.

'Sonny?' Chad said groggily but he was met by his clothes hitting him in the face. 'You're not gonna yell get out venomously at me are you?' he asked and I sighed.

'Get dressed, my mum and brother are home!' I hissed and he shot out of the bed like lightening. I quickly pulled my sweats on not bothering to put my knickers back on and just kicking them under the bed, followed by my bra and tank top. Chad was in the bathroom and I could hear the sound of his zipper being pulled up. I got the air freshener and sprayed the room so it didn't smell of sex and we made sure we both looked presentable before sitting down on my bed and sitting cross legged, just looking at each other and that precise moment, my mum entered the room.

'Oh, you two are still talking.' She said and I shook my head and smiled.

'Mum, we've done more than talking.' I giggled and I smiled at Chad and took his hand. 'Chad and I are engaged.' I grinned and mum squealed.

'Darling, that's AMAZING!' she ran up to me and kissed both my cheeks before doing the same to Chad. 'Gosh, I need to go and tell the family!' she ran out of the room and I laughed and Chad pulled me onto his lap before kissing me softly and we fell back onto the pillow, him lying ontop of me and he began to kiss me more passionately

'Dude, like get off my little sister!' Tom's voice yelled and I felt Chad being torn off me and thrown onto the floor.

'TOM!' I yelled, 'why the hell did you do that!'

'Er cause he was practically raping you!' Tom growled.

'He's my fiancé Tom and I was letting him do that!'

'What, you're marrying that jerk now!'

'Oh piss off you prick!' I said, shoving him out of my room and walking back over to Chad who was now standing up and brushing himself off.

'I think we're going to be great brother in laws.' He said sarcastically and I chuckled.

'Give him time.' I said, pecking his lips again softly.

'We're going to have to tell my mother about us getting married.' Chad said softly and I sighed.

'I suppose so, I mean, she is your mum.'

'Thanks honey, I'm going to phone her right now.' I grinned.

ELEANOR POV

'Guess what mum, I've asked Sonny to marry me and she's agreed!' Chaddy said over the phone. My jaw dropped and I felt like screaming.

'What! But you two are so... so young!' I cried and Chaddy laughed.

'So, we're in love, we're made for each other and I would really like you two to get on mum. Sonny's agreed to wipe the slate clean, but I need to know that my mum also wants to do it.'

I glared at the fire and put on a sweet voice. 'Of course darling, I never had anything against Sally.'

'Sonny mum.'

'Yes, whatever.'

'Well thanks mum, we'll be back in LA in a couple of days. Sonny and I are going to get our own place and you can stay at my current house at the moment if you want.' I heard Chad's breath become a little ragged and faint whispering, kissing noises and Chad and his slut giggling. 'OK mum... gotta go bye.' He said, sounding a bit fainter.

'I love you darling.' But there was no response even though he was still on the line.

'Come here you.' I heard Chad growl before the sugary sweet squeal and I hung up in disgust before flinging the phone out of the window. Chad deserting me to go after his girlfriend had been the last straw. We were finally together again and then she had to screw it up by asking him to chose! It started out so well and then that Sonny just messed it up. I obviously misjudged her character because she was so understanding at first but now... I know the truth and I will expose her to Chad. Their relationship will not last another month and I'm going to make sure of it. I'd missed out on him for 19, nearly 20 years of my life I wasn't going to let anything come between my son and I, especially that little slut. I still couldn't believe that that slut, that latina slut who dumped Chaddy not a couple of months ago was going to be my daughter in law.

Well she was in for a hell of a surprise – if Chaddy wouldn't be rid of her then I'll do it for him. I'll drive her away, turn her off my son completely. It'll take work but it will work and Chad and I will be able to be together without his little girlfriend.

**Hows that for the first chapter of our sequel hahaha :D You guys know the drill, RxR and make me a very happy person :]**


	2. Chapter 2

SONNY POV

Chad and I had been searching for houses on the internet for hours when finally I spotted the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It was a small cottage with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small living room with a real fire, a dining room and a beautiful kitchen. It had about three acres of land and when I saw the smirk on Chad's face I knew that he knew I was in love with it.

'Chad, I...'

'Don't say another word Sonny, we'll buy this house. It's got a gorgeous room for us and those two small rooms will be perfect for our perfect kids.' Chad said kissing my temple and I blushed.

'But, its quite a drive away from work.' I whispered.

'Who cares, the further away, the better.' He laughed and I nodded and before I knew it Chad was on the phone to the estate agent and had bought the house.

'Oh Chad, I'm so happy.' I breathed in deeply and he put an arm around me.

'Me too Sonshine, me too.'

'So you really want kids huh.' I said biting my lip.

'Yeah, and I want to start a family with you Sonny – I'm ready for it and I know we'll be a big happy family,' he said, looking at me dead in the eyes and I gulped and nodded before getting up.

'Well I guess I should start packing.' I smiled at him and he nodded.

'Yeah, I'll go and book us a flight.' He pecked my cheek and I smiled painfully and when the door closed, I sat down on the bed and pulled my knees up to my chin and a tear rolled down my face.

'Sonny?' came mum's voice from the door and she shut the door behind her and locked it before sitting beside me. 'Baby, what's wrong?'

'Shouldn't you be busy with Tom as you usually are?' I growled at her and she looked shocked.

'Sonny!'

'I'm sorry mum, it's just something Chad said and now I'm just...'

'He hasn't done anything bad has he.' Mum said, looking angry and I shook my head.

'No, he's been nothing but sweet but he wants... oh mum.' I looked at her with tears in my eyes. 'he wants kids with me.'

'Oh honey, it was bound to come to this someday Sonny, but take it positively; he wants a family with you.'

'But I can't give it to him mum.' I burst into tears and she patted my back.

'I'm sure that one day it will happen Sonny.' Mum smiled and then she saw the cottage on the screen and asked me what it was.

'That's the house that Chad and I bought and we're moving there. It's much smaller than his current place but this is going to be our place.' I smiled softly, wiping my tears away and walking over. 'Chad knew I was in love with it and before I knew it he had bought it.' I giggled and mum smiled.

'Well I hope you two will be happy there.'

'I'm sure we will be.' I laughed.

Chad and I had settled into our new cottage and I loved every second of it. It was beautiful and quaint.

'Sonny darling, I promised my mum that I'd let her see our new house. I've put it off for a fortnight now and I'm not sure if I can hold her off any longer.' Chad bit his lip and I laughed.

'Chad, I promised you that I would start afresh with your mother. Invite her over.' I laughed and Chad kissed my cheek.

'Thank you honey.' He laughed before going to call Eleanor. 2 hours later he came back from the phone and smiled.

'She's coming tomorrow.'

'It took you two hours to decide that!' I cried and he sighed.

'I tried to hang up but she wouldn't let me go.'

'Yeah well it just means your dinners ruined.' I sighed looking at Chad's dried up food in the oven.

'Who cares about dinner? I'd rather have dessert.' He wiggle his eyebrows and I sighed.

'But I spent so long making that nice chicken with prosciutto ham – 3 hours it took to make and your just gonna have bloody ice cream for dessert.'

'Who said I was gonna have ice cream when I've got you?' he said and then I got it.

'Oh no! I did not spend 3 hours slaving away in the kitchen for you just so you can have your way with me for 20 bloody minutes!' I yelled at him and he giggled.

'Baby, you know you want it.' He grinned and he threw me over his shoulder before picking up chocolate sauce and ice cream.

'Wha- what are you doing with those.'

'Having dessert.' He laughed and I licked my lips.

'Can't wait.' I whispered and Chad carried me and the ice cream upstairs.

The next day, Eleanor arrived and immediately hugged Chad for ages and then she looked at me and smiled. Perhaps Eleanor really did want to make a fresh start.

'Alyson darling!' she opened her arms and hugged me tightly and I laughed.

'Eleanor, it's great to see you.'

'What a lovely place you two have here and I presume there's a guest room so I can stay over some time.' Eleanor grinned and I gulped.

'Miss Cooper, I don't think any one will be staying over just yet.' I said and a look of shock passed on her face.

'But of course, you must be pregnant!' she cried and my eyes widened and Chad stared at me.

'Mum! Sonny's not pregnant – are you?' he asked more as a question and I shook my head.

'No!'

'Then for heavens sake why can't I stay over?'

'I just... I just think that Chad and I should settle into our new home before anything or anyone stays over.' I said, exasperated and Eleanor put her hands up.

'Ok, I'm sorry but then let me take you out for lunch Sonny, so we can plan your wedding together while Chaddy is filming his movie tomorrow.' She grinned and I sighed tiredly and nodded, not bothering to decline as much as I wanted to.

'Well I shall see you tomorrow Sonny – I'll pick you up, but now I really can't stay goodbye Chaddy.' She kissed Chad and went on her way.

'Sorry about her Sonshine, I didn't know she's act that way.' Chad sighed, sitting next to me and kissing my temple.

'It's OK.' I sighed before falling asleep on his chest.

**RxR please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Eleanor picked me up at around 12 and took me for lunch at some posh restaurant. To be honest, I was quite happy to have gone to a small coffee shop but she insisted on taking me to this Olive Garden place. The second we sat down, Eleanor handed me a box.

'I knew how religious you were so when I saw it I thought of you.' She winked at me and I tried to cover my horror with a surprise gasp when I saw that it was a huge cross with the body of Christ on it. It even had the blood painted on the ivory body. (**a/n if anyone who is deeply religious and is offended by this, I am very sorry it was totally unintentional**)

'Eleanor... It's um beautiful' I gulped.

'I thought it would like it AND it will keep the devil out of you- that way we won't need my priest to perform a couple of exorcisms on you before the wedding.' She gabbled and I paled a bit. Was this woman crazy. 'I was a virgin the first time I put that on.' She said looking at me and I imagined myself forcing her head into the cake that had just been put in front of her. 'Oh, you've got something...' she reached forward and took a piece of my hair accidently with her ring and I yelped in pain. 'here, oh Sally darling did I hurt you.'

'No, and it's Sonny, Eleanor.' I said and she covered her mouth with a hand.

'I'm sorry; it's just a slip of the tongue I guess.' She giggled a high pitch giggle which made a few people stare. 'Right, let's get talking about the wedding. I'm thinking... puce.' She grinned at me and I gasped. Puce was the most ugliest colour I'd ever seen – hardly any one liked the colour puce when it referred to fleas. 'Look, I even had a wedding album made for you and it matches the theme colour!' she squealed and she pulled out a frilly _puce_ coloured book with a photo of Chad on it with her. 'I thought it might be good to have me in there, just so Chad can remember me... you know after... I'm gone.' She added for dramatic effect and I forced a smile. 'Now, I also have this vision of having your wedding in a church, must be a church – my family was Christian you see and I won't see Chad marry in any other way – and as you walk down the aisle, there will be trumpets playing, doves flying, puce flowers scattered and then you'll walk down the aisle with a white and puce dress. Oh, I'm going to take this whole thing off your shoulders.'

I couldn't take it anymore.

'No!' I cried and she looked shocked and I sighed, 'No thank you to ALL of this! I'd like the plan my own wedding please, it was very kind of you but...'

'Girl, you don't know how to plan a wedding, stop messing about.'

'Eleanor, I'm really not messing about here.'

'Why on we such formal terms, call me mum anyways, for the honeymoon, I'll take us all as a three to...'

'NO!' I yelled. 'Please Eleanor, ugh, _mum_! I really want to plan my own wedding.' I cried out and she started shaking before falling to the floor. 'ELEANOR! HELP, SOMEONE CALL 911!'

* * *

I arrived at the hospital to see Chad standing there with worry.

'Chad!' I ran up to him and hugged him.

'Sonny, you said you were going to try.' He whispered and I looked into his eyes.

'I am trying.' I said, biting my lip.

'She said you yelled at her when she was giving you ideas and you wouldn't let her help.'

'She was pushing and pushing Chad, trying to make us marry in a church when you know my family has a tradition of marrying people in their own homes! She pushed for puce to be the colour of our wedding with me in a puce dress surrounded by doves and puce flowers.' I spat out the word puce with utter distain and Chad tried to conceal his laughter but I sighed. 'I didn't yell at her Chad, I just couldn't get a word in edgeways because she wouldn't listen and I had to yell No to her just to get her attention apart from that I just was normal.'

'Ok, but you know I'm going to Alaska for one movie scene and the doctor, doctor Greenslade has advised me that she stay with a family member until she gets better and I'm all she's got left babe.'

'You can't leave me with her Chad – she'll drive me insane!'

'I know, but if you love me you'll do it for me, besides it'll be for a week or so, maximum. I promise.' He said kissing my forehead.

'Alright, but I want her to stay here one more night, just so I can have you to myself before she comes. I want you and me to go to bed with sushi and soya sauce tonight.' I said, walking two fingers up his chest and I could practically feel his want for me radiating off his skin.

'I have a better idea. Lets do your idea as well as having sex in every room in the house.' He whispered in my ear and I laughed.

'You'll never last that long Chad.' I said and he raised his eyebrows.

'Wanna bet.'

'You're on babe.' I growled, pulling his tie towards me and capturing his lips in a loving kiss. We were broken apart by a cough.

'Ms Cooper is ready to come home with you now.' Dr Greenslade said and Chad shook his head.

'Keep her in her just for tonight. I want to spend the next 24 hours ravishing my fiancé.' Chad said, wiggling his eyebrows and I slapped his shoulder as Dr Greenslades ears went pink.

'Well I'm afraid...'

'I'll pay you a thousand dollars.' Chad said and Dr Greenslade nodded.

'I think she can stay another night.' He smiled before walking off with a nice cheque that Chad wrote for him. I smiled as Chad took my hand and he did exactly what he had said to Dr Greenslade. I had soya sauce in places soya sauce and wasabi should never be but I was just glad that I was with Chad.

**Reviews? Is Eleanor developing alright for you? RxR and I shall be happy :D **


	4. Chapter 4

'Don't leave me with her Chad.' I whispered as Eleanor put her bags in her room.

'I won't be gone long and don't worry, it won't be too bad.' Chad said and as he leant to kiss me, Eleanor barged in on us and I squeaked in surprise.

'Is my baby off to Alaska? Oh come here!' she said pulling him into a big long hug as the limo beeped more outside. Then Eleanor turned around and smiled at me.

'We are gonna be such great friends.' She grinned, her pearly white teeth gleaming and then she hugged me so that I couldn't say goodbye to Chad.

'I'll be going, I'll call you Sonny.' Chad said blowing me a kiss and giving me an apology glance before walking out. As soon as the limo drove away, Eleanor dropped me and smiled.

'So Sonny, how are you?'

'I'm fine thanks.'

'Well, now you're going to be my daughter in law, I want to put you in my will.' She said, taking my hands and grinning.

'You do?' I gasped, astonished and she nodded.

'Forget what happened yesterday. I was way too pushy and besides this is yours and Chad's wedding, just let me put you in my will.' She said bringing out a notepad and I sighed and nodded.

'Right, now the lawyers want me to ask you a couple of questions so they know what to put in in order to make the changes, I don't really understand all the mumbo jumbo but anyway; first question – any hereditary diseases that could be passed down to any grandchildren?' my stomach plummeted.

ELEANOR POV

'Any hereditary diseases that could be passed down to any grandchildren?' I asked. I couldn't have my grandchildren suffering, weren't they suffering enough with that girl being their mother? Sally paled a bit and looked down before looking back at me.

'Um, no. I don't think Chad and I are going to have children.' Interesting response... I wrote down "doesn't want kids + no diseases"

'Why not?' I asked and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

'Can you just ask your next question.' She said and I sighed and carried on.

'Are you an alien?'

'Not that I'm aware of, what was the point of that question?'

'Stupid isn't it... forget them I'll just demand them to put you in, now tell me why am I not going to expect grandchildren soon?' I had to find out. Why didn't this Sonny girl want kids? I flicked my blonde hair over my shoulder and leaned in.

'Eleanor,' Sonny sighed, 'I'm quite tired, I think I'm going to go to bed now.' She got up and left the room. A few minutes later I heard the water for the bath begin to run and I presumed that she was now in the bath. A few minutes later a red light flashed on the phone to show it was in use. I frowned and picked up the second handset to listen in.

'_I miss you Chaddy.' _She said and I mentally gagged.

'_Me too babe, I wish I was there with you right now, just us.'_

'_Too bad Chad, cause I'm in the bath all wet and naked and alone.' _God this girl was a slut.

'_Oh yeah? I guess that is a shame because...' _

I decided to cut in now.

'Chad darling, is that you?'

'_Mum?'_

'_Eleanor?'_

'Yes, I believe that is me.' I laughed. 'Chad baby how's Alaska?'

'_Erm it's great mum, um how long have you been on the line.'_

'Long enough to here you say because. So Chad, talk to me.'

'_I'll talk to you later Chad I love you.' _The girl said before clicking off and I rolled my eyes. How dare she lie to him like that!

'_Mum, you couldn't let me talk to Sonny alone for a bit?'_

'I'm sorry, it's just that I've missed you for most of my life and I'm sorry if I'm overprotective...' I put on a few crocodile tears that fooled Chad and we chatted for about 2 hours before I hung up. I walked downstairs to see Sally flicking through the channels on the sofa and I cleared my throat. She jumped and turned around to look at me.

'Listen here Sally, I know that you don't like me...'

'Eleanor.' She started.

'And I'm fine with it, just don't tell Chaddy otherwise it would break his heart.'

'Eleanor, I don't hate you.'

'Well that's good to hear, now let me make you my mother's special dish – steamed tripe with brussel sprout mash.' I grinned inside and ran off to the kitchen. Whilst I cooked the meal, I dialled a contact I had from the FBI to investigate Sonny. I had to know absolutely everything.

**Sorry for the long wait guys, school has just been AWEFUL and so pressurising. RxR please **


	5. Chapter 5

Eleanor POV

A few months passed and I knew that my annoying intrusions into Sonny's life were getting to her. She was like a ticking alarm clock, it was just a matter of time. Chaddy was coming home today and aside from looking forward to that, I was getting my feedback results on Sonny.

'CHAD!' I cried when he walked in through the door.

'Mum!' he said hugging me tight. 'How have you and Sonny been getting on?' he asked, smiling suddenly and I internally groaned when I realised Sonny must have entered the room. I turned around and came face to face with her, smiling happily at Chad.

'We've been the best of friends Chaddy, she's the best daughter I could ever have wanted. You are going to give me a great set grandchildren.' I smiled at Sonny and hers faltered for a minute before she smiled widely and embraced Chad.

'I've missed you so much.' She grinned and they kissed each other, blech! Suddenly my phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. It was Geoff from the FBI.

'Hello?'

'_Hey El, I got the information on Sonny. She's got no criminal offenses, did well in school, has managed to earn a good amount of money and her family checks out ok too. I haven't looked at her medical files yet cause I'm being sent on a mission so I'm going to send them to your email now.'_

'Thanks Geoff, its been very helpful of you. Good luck on the mission.'

'_Anything for an old friend El, bye.'_

'Bye.'

I logged into my email and opened the file. I took a deep breath and opened the files and began to read. My eyes widened at what I read.

SONNY POV

Chad coming back was like waking up from a nightmare.

'I missed you so much Chad, thank God we're getting married tomorrow.' I said kissing him softly.

'Sonshine, you know it's bad luck for us to see each other before hand.'

'I don't care. I wasn't gonna let you wonder in and get your stuff before disappearing again without a kiss.'

'Ok, now here's your kiss.' He kissed me again 'and now I'm going to stay round Nico and Tawni's.'

'I still can't believe that they're together now. Who'd of thought it.'

'I know right?'

'OK, well I'll see you in church baby.'

'Ok, I love you.' I blew him a kiss and grinned, excited for my wedding day.

Tawni, Zora and some of the girls came round that evening for my hen night and we had a blast. We played games, drinking games, truth or dare and I felt relaxed. Eleanor didn't join in and to be honest, I was glad. In fact, she had gone out to stay in a hotel, which was even better. Everything was going so well and after the girls left, Tawni and Zora decided to stay behind so we could get an early start on my make up and making me look gorgeous for my wedding. But then we entered the guest bedroom, looking for a spare mouthwash when Tawni found Eleanor's diary. We were all a little drunk so we decided to investigate the diary. Zora had just turned 1 7 so she was alright to drink under supervision now.

'Oh, what secrets has your soon to be mother in law been keeping.' Zora giggled.

'Don't you mean monster in law? She's been awful to me like she's trying to push me away from Chad.' I laughed. 'But it's not gonna work.'

'Sonny, its seems your soon to be mother in law has been investigating you.' Tawni said, her tone becoming more serious.

'What?' I asked, shocked.

'She's got where you've been, who you've seen and what you by. She's even got your education, criminal record and she's got everything!'

'Everything?'

'Well except your medical files I suppose.' Tawni shrugged and I let out a sigh of relief.

'That bitch. I can't believe this!' I cried. 'I need another drink, no I need to sleep, no just UGH!' I threw my hands up and ran into mine and Chad's bedroom. I flopped myself on the bed and breathed in his scent from his side of the bed. I heard the door open.

'Get some sleep Sonny, just ignore Eleanor, just think marrying Chad will not only make you happy but it will make her unhappy. Goodnight.' Tawni closed the door and I sighed deeply and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and grinned.

Today. I. Was. Getting. Married. To. Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

I squealed and jumped out of bed.

'I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!' I cried and I flung open the guest room door to find Zora and Tawni's beds empty. 'Tawni! Zora!'

'They've gone out.' Eleanors voice came and I whirled around and glared at her

'What did you do? Are you trying to ruin my big day?'

'No, I'm trying to help Chad!' she yelled back at me. 'I KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN SONNY!' She yelled in my face and I felt the blood drain away from it. I sat down, feeling slightly faint.

'So what? How does that ruin Chad?'

'Allison, how many times have you heard Chad tell you he wants a family with you. He goes on and on about it and he's desperate to have kids of his own. He's confided in me how much he wants a son that will look just like him. You're hurting him and his future if you marry him. How do you think he's going to feel that you didn't tell him the first time he told you that he wanted kids.'

'I guess, I guess you're right Eleanor.'

'You've been selfish and unfair. I'm pretty sure your marriage will end in divorce if...' Eleanor started but I cut her off.

'I actually had a nightmare last night. I... I was married to some guy, it wasn't Chad, but he divorced me because I couldn't have kids. But Chad, Chad would understand, wouldn't he?'

'Maybe, but then again all those lies you told him on top of that. The many chances he gave you to tell him the truth. What will those do?'

'What should I do?'

'Don't marry him Allison. Go home, go back to Wisconsin, let Chad move on.'

'What leave him at the alter.'

'Write him a note Sonny. If you really love him, you'll let him go and you'll let him find someone who can give him what he wants.'

**OOOOH, CLIFFY! What is Sonny gonna do? RXR please sorry for the wait**


	6. Chapter 6

SONNY POV

My head said yes to Eleanor's request but my heart said no. I looked at Eleanor and frowned.

'As persuasive as you are Eleanor, I'm going to marry Chad even if I can't have children Eleanor. I don't know how you found out...'

'Your medical records honey.'

'Whatever, I don't even care how you found out but being infertile isn't the end of the world. Chad and I can adopt and he'll understand, he'll understand because he loves me!' I yelled at her before storming into the lounge. I opened the door and Tawni and Zora fell through the doors and at my feet.

'Sonny, we er...'

'I don't care Tawn, just get me ready for my wedding.' I said, marching upstairs. An hour and a half later, I was standing outside the church. Dad was standing next to mum and Tom outside.

'Which one of us do you want to walk you down the aisle?' dad asked and I smiled.

'You of course. You're my daddy and it is traditional for the father to give his daughter away.' I smiled at him and he grinned.

'Well, you are my little girl.' He laughed and I turned around and mum hugged me tightly.

'I can't believe my little girl is growing up. Chad's a good man and I'm sure you two will be very happy. I love you and I'll see you inside.' She kissed my cheeks quickly before running in. Tawni picked up the train of my dress and smirked at me.  
'I still can't believe your marrying Cooper. Who'd have thought it eh?' she chuckled and I let out a small smile.

'Guys, the music is about to start!' Zora said, picking up her flowers and taking her position ahead of me. I looked at dad and latched myself onto his arm.

'This is it.' I told myself quietly and I closed my eyes as dad covered my face with the veil. The music began and I felt myself being led forward. I opened my eyes to see Chad grinning at the alter, Nico and Grady next to him smiling. I still couldn't believe I was about to be married to the best man in the world. As I walked up the aisle, the veil on my head got heavier and heavier and the beautiful pure white dress was becoming more and more difficult to walk in. I noticed that Eleanor was sitting in the front row, looking at me. Our eyes met and I felt hers searching me, trying to stop me from marrying Chad. I wrenched my eyes away and looked forward again and somehow, I made it to the alter. The priest was quite fat and he was getting fatter and fatter, kind of like bubblegum you blow.

'Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony' he belted out and my heart began to beat faster and faster. Chad was now holding my hand and we turned to face each other.

'Chadford Thomas Cooper, do you take Alison Emma Munroe to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?' he asked and I watched him look at the priest and then at me, his eyes full of love and devotion. I bit my lip, he wanted a family with me and I couldn't give it to him. I was seriously beginning to rethink what I had said to Eleanor this morning. What if we couldn't adopt because of our schedules? What if Chad cheated on me, or did divorce me because he wanted a biological child of his own?

'I do.' He said softly and I closed my eyes, wishing that I wasn't here at the moment. A wedding was supposed to be the happiest moment of a person's life and mine certainly wasn't. My dress felt like it weight a hundred tonnes and Eleanors piercing gaze on my back pressurised me further.

'And do you, Allison Emma Munroe, take Chadford Thomas Cooper to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?' the fat priest asked me and I swallowed.

'I do.' I said meekly and Chad grinned happily and we exchanged rings and I was shocked that my hands weren't shaking.

'By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and...'

'STOP!' I yelled out suddenly and I removed the veil and looked at the congregation and then at Chad. Chad looked shocked and worried.

'Sonny? What's wrong?'

'I can't marry you Chad.' I told him and I felt my heart break as I saw his face and eyes fill with hurt.

'W-why?' he asked and I closed my eyes and shook my head.

'I...I...I don't love you.' I said and I turned and ran. I ran back down the aisle that now seemed so much longer than before. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks and I tried to block out the gasps from the guests. I threw the doors of the church open and sprinted down the steps towards the gates but just as I reached them, I felt someone grab my arm and spin me around. It was Chad.

'Chad, let me go.' I whispered but he shook his head.

'You lied!' he said, his voice trembling.

'No I didn't.'

'Yes you did – you love me and I know you do!'

'Ok I lied, but it doesn't change the fact that I can't marry you!' I told him and he shook his head.

'Why? Why not! Tell me the truth!' he yelled in my face, not out of anger but out of desperation. I became aware of pedestrians and guests all watching us. Chad obviously noticed it too. 'GO INSIDE!' He ordered first to the guests and they scuppered fast before he turned to the pedestrians! 'ON YOUR WAY, THERE IS NOTHING TO SEE HERE!' And then he turned back to me. 'Tell me the truth Sonny, please, I understand that you don't want to marry me but I deserve to know why.' He said, his voice gently, soft and it cracked in the middle.

'Because I can't give you what you want.' I whispered, touching his face with my fingertips.

'How do you know what I want Sonny?' he asked, his eyes closing at my touch. I took a deep breath as his eyes opened to stare straight into my own.

'I... I can't have children Chad and I know how much you want to start a family. I can't give you a son or a daughter?' I told him and he blinked before putting an arm around my waist and pulling me close. I placed my hands on his chest and I felt him put a finger under my chin and make me look up at him. He brushed a stray piece of hair out of my eyes and his eyes searched mine.

'Sonny, I don't care if we can't have kids, we can adopt, have a surrogate mother, heck we can just grow old together.' He whispered and I pushed my body closer to his.

'You mean that?' burying my face into his chest

'Sonny, I don't care for anyone other than you? You know me well enough to know that I would say and mean that.'

'I did think that, but Eleanor told me that marrying you would be unfair.' I sobbed into his chest and then I froze. Chad did too and he pulled me away from him.

'My mother told you not to marry me?' he said slowly and I bit my lip. 'Sonny...' he said in a low voice and I nodded.

'Chad, I tried to make friends with her, I really did but when you went away, she made my life hell and she had me followed and somehow she got rid of my medical records, my education just everything, everyone of my personal files. She even checked to see if I had a criminal record!'

'I can't believe this!' Chad thundered and I held onto his arms.

'Please, don't do anything stupid. Let's just run off and get married.' I said and he shook his head.

'No, she's probably in there right now, milking the fact that you left me at the altar. We're going to get married right now, right in front of her and I don't care what she says, we love each other and that's all you need in a marriage.' Chad fumed and I smiled.

'Alright, let's go.'

Chad took my hand and we ran up the stairs. He opened the door of the church and we saw all the guests talking amongst each other.

'GET BACK IN YOUR SEATS LADIES AND GENTLEMAN BECAUSE SONNY AND I ARE GOING TO BE MARRIED!'

**RxR please ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Eleanor POV

I had been celebrating the fact that Sonny didn't marry Chad, when all of a sudden the doors burst open and Chad announced they were now getting married. I watched in horror as they ran up the aisle together and that slut gave me a triumphant look.

'Can we just resume to the part where we left off?' Chad asked and the priest smiled.

'By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.' I grimaced as Chad attached himself to that sluts lips and they began to kiss wildly in front of the guests. It was disgusting but everyone seemed to cheer and some even whistled - dispicable. Chad lifted my now daughter in law off the ground and twirled her around. I glared at them and shuddered. I wanted grandchildren so bad and now I wasn't going to get any!

Chaddy and his wife ran down the aisle and towards the car. I stood amongst the crowd at the front to see them off, even though I wasn't one bit happy about it. Sonny turned around the throw the flowers in the air and looked at Chad. When he noticed me looking at him, he turned and I waved with a smile, but he glared at me and looked back out to the crowd. The slut must have told him a load of lies to turn him against me! One of Sonny's bridesmaids, the blonde one, caught the bouquet and smiled at the black guy standing next to her.

After the newly weds had left, everyone else made their way to the reception including myself and soon enough, Chad and his whore walked through the doors, hand in hand and the speeches began. The black guy gave his best man's speech, the whore's fail excuse of a father stood up and gave a speech before Chad got up, which was unusual.

'I know that there was a bit of disturbance during the wedding but I would like everyone to know it's all been sorted out. Sonny and I are meant to be together and nothing will break us apart.' He smiled, looking in my direction and I could see he was directing that in a harsh way at me. I rolled my eyes and after the first dance, Chad walked over to me and dragged me outside.

'What the hell mother? You've been researching Sonny? What is this – some kind of sick joke?' he yelled at me and I let my mouth drop in shock.

'I had to make sure she was right for you.'

'Sonny has been there for me for a long time and I love her! She is right for me! I can't believe you tried to talk her into not marrying me!' he screamed at me and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

'I just wanted you to be happy.' I said, my voice cracking.

'Whatever made you think I wasn't?'

'She broke up with you because of me the first time, I didn't want it to happen again and you wanted a kid of your own so bad...'

'So you thought you'd guilt trip Sonny by using a horrible condition she has against her. Think how you felt when I was taken away from you and given to your sister, whom I was brought up to think of as my mother? Well what Sonny has is worse than that – she can't even have a child to be taken away from her.' Chad had calmed down now but he was still fuming.

'Chad, she was stealing you away from me! You're the only person I have left in my life and I didn't want to lose you!'

'Mum, yesterday if you had told me this I would have told you not to worry because I will always have time for you because I love you, but I don't know if I can say that to you and mean it now. What you did was unforgivable. Sonny did NOTHING to you and you just tried to ruin her life and our happiness. You're a selfish woman and you are going to die alone and unloved one of these days!' he turned on his heel and walked back inside. I bit my lip – now my son didn't want anything to do with me. I looked up and saw Sonny move away from the window – the skank had been watching no doubt with thrill. I called a cab and went back to Chad and Sonny's place. I began to pack my things and took out a pen and paper to write a note with. Chad didn't need me anymore, so I didn't need to stay here. Besides its better if I go away and back to my job where I'll be out of Sonny and Chad's way. I lugged my things in the taxi and got the driver to take me to the airport.

Sonny POV

When Chad took his mother outside, I couldn't help but be suspicious so I looked out the window and saw them evidently arguing. Chad looked like a volcano that was erupting and Eleanor looked really hurt as well as angry and when Chad went back inside she bit her lip as if she was about to burst into tears and looked up to see me. I quickly moved away from the window and walked towards Chad, who was sitting down knocking back a glass of champagne and was about to move onto a second.

'Chad?'

'What?'

'Please don't be angry and get drunk – I want you to remember your wedding day.' I said, rubbing his shoulders and I could feel how tense his muscles were. They began to relax and he let out a deep sigh. 'I saw you and your mother arguing out the window by the way.' I said softly and he shook his head.

'She thought that I wasn't happy with you and it just made me so mad to think that she tried to break us up and ruin our lives.'

'Chad honey, Eleanor only did what she did because she loves you and sometimes a mother can't let go of their child, especially when you were taken away from her only hours after you were born. She's just got you back and now I'm taking you away from her.'

'How?'

'Well now we're married, she probably feels that she doesn't have the freedom to speak to you or see you without me being there or consulted about it.'

'I guess...'

'When she comes back in, just talk to her calmly babe and everything will be alright. Do you want to fight with your mum on the day in which everyone is supposed to be happy?'

'No I guess not. God Sonny, I am lucky to have you as a wife.' He stood up and kissed me happily. A couple of hours passed and there was no sign of Eleanor even after the party ended.

'Where's mum?' Chad mumbled to himself, sounding slightly worried.

'She might have gone home Chad, she looked like she was about to cry when you came in.' I said, resting my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew, I was being carried into the house by Chad.

'Hey babe.' He grinned wolfishly and I chuckled softly.

'You have too many clothes on.' I whispered, loosening his tie and kissing his neck.

'Not now babe, my mother remember.'

'Oh yeah, well talk to her and lets go on our honeymoon.' I said when he put me down and I kissed him softly.

'MUM!' Chad called and we were met by an eerily silence. I looked to my left and saw a note.

'Chad?'

'Yeah?'

'There's a note here.' I said, handing it to him.

'I don't wanna read it in case I made her commit suicide or something, you read it.' He said, jumping away slightly and I rolled my eyes.

'Men are such babies.' I muttered under my breath.

'Yet you still love me.' He grinned and I rolled my eyes again.

'Moving on,' I said, opening the note and I began to read.

'_Dear Chad _

_Congratulations on your marriage. I hope you will be happy and I wish you well. In case you're wondering, I've packed my bags and left. I've gone back to Alaska and I won't be returning. I'm glad you found what you were looking for and I am very glad that I finally met you and all the time we spent together but now it's time I left you alone. Joan did a good job of raising you. Goodbye Chad, you won't be seeing me again as long as you are married to... Allison' _I finished reading, feeling truly hurt. She must really have been hurt by me marrying Chad.

'How DARE she say that!' Chad growled fuming and I shook my head.

'Forget her – we don't need her to be happy.'

'You can say that again, now where were we?' Chad said before ripping the corset part of my wedding dress off and ravenously kissing my neck and collarbone and moving downwards.

'Chad! Let's take this upstairs. Our first time as man and wife should be romantic.' I winked and stripped down until I was naked, just to tease him further before walking seductively up the stairs and with no worries, Chad followed me.

**RxR please – I can't promise any more updates till after Jan 21****st**** cause I've gotta revise for some fricking exams. Everyone have a good Christmas and new year ^^ Can't believe 2010 has gone so fast :O**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAD POV

I was worried. Sonny and I had come back from our honeymoon in Europe and there had been no contact from mum at all. I had considered going to Alaska to talk to her but I kept finding myself putting it off. I was also back at acting and was now filming for my new crime/medical drama "_Quarantine"_. I was the lead role and my character was the extremely handsome Doctor Basil Wood that every girl fell in love with a wanted a kiss from. It was just another twisted "Greys Anatomy" if you ask me. I liked the fact that girls would be drooling over me again, but it also made me uncomfortable because I was married and I knew this would put an extreme strain on Sonny and my marriage. The first episode alone required a naked film scene with the very beautiful, highly sought after Camilla Jones, top supermodel, who would play my current girlfriend who dies after being shot shortly after leaving my house. Doctor Basil Wood would obviously try and save her but her rare blood type would be her undoing. When I told Sonny, she said she understood because I was an acted, but I could tell she was unhappy about it. I couldn't lie and pretend that I wasn't excited at the fact of starting my own drama again. After the success of the Falls it felt amazing to be filming for this sought of audience again.

I sighed and put down the phone again. I had tried to call mum, but after two rings I would be transferred to voicemail. It angered and saddened me that mum didn't want to speak to me because of Sonny. I went upstairs and opened the bedroom door to see Sonny's sleeping form. I smiled and was about to shut the door when she called out to me.

'Chad?' she smiled, stretching and sitting up.

'Hey, did I wake you?'

'No, I've been awake for about 15 minutes, I was just dozing.' She smiled and I sat down on the bed. 'So, filming for Quarantine begins today. Are you excited?' she asked me and I nodded.

'I'm glad to be filming drama again but its you I want to be kissing and doing sex scenes with.' I grumbled and she laughed and played with my hair.

'Well unfortunately you can't have me. You're an actor and you're being paid lots of money to do this. Maybe I can guest star as a lover of yours in the second series or something.' She said. She added it as a joke but it was actually a good idea.

'Sonny, I could get the writers to put a part in for you. They haven't written the series finale yet so if I pitch that you can be Basil's new girlfriend and eventual wife we can be together and have our own tv show.'

'Chad, although I love the thought, I don't want to steal your show. I wouldn't really want to show a sex scene on tv cause it would expose our sex lives and I don't want people saying oh thas what they do at home. It would feel wrong.'

'Alright, but let me put you in as a drunken kiss.'

'OK, you got a deal. Just put a lot of passion into it. Now get going or you'll be late.' She laughed and I kissed her goodbye before leaving for the studio.

* * *

'_Wood!'_

'_Dr Patel, I'm in a meeting...'_

'_Basil, you're girlfriend's been shot and severely beaten! Paramedic's have brought her in and we're preparing for surgery! Do we need you?' Dr Patel yelled. Basil's jaw dropped._

'_Of course I'll be there and then I'm gonna kill the bastard that shot Rosie. Prepare her for surgery!' Basil yelled grabbing his medical coat and rushing down the hallway, leaving his colleagues stunned He stopped short when he saw his girlfriend on 2 years being rolled passed him on a stretcher. She had tubes going in and out of her whilst being in a brace and lots of yelling was going on. Blood was dripping on the floor and gushing out of her body as a nurse tried to stop the blood as she was rushed to the theatre. _

'_BASIL!' Patel yelled and Basil ran again. He ran like his life depended on it. Not 10 minutes had passed before Rosie was pronounced dead due to the amount of blood lost._

'_Time of death, 11:23am' Dr Patel announced. Basil's eyes filled with tears as he watched the girl he loved lie still on the operating table. Patel laid a hand on Basil's shoulder._

'_There's nothing more we could have done. Her blood type was A- and we didn't have enough to save her life. I'm so sorry Basil.' _

'_Thanks for trying Ayad' Basil choked and he found himself alone with the corpse. Shaking slightly, he bent down and kissed her now ice cold lips. He could taste the blood in her mouth and, crying, he pulled the sheet up over her beautiful face. _

* * *

'CUT! And that's a wrap everyone. Well done guys, that was excellent acting. Y'all can go home now. I'll see you all tomorrow.' The director, Chris, said. He and the writers had allowed Sonny to be an extra with whom I share a drunken kiss with in the season finale. Camilla walked over to me and smiled.

'Brilliant acting today Chad and I enjoyed your kiss.' She smiled, her make up making her look quite scary.

'You were pretty good yourself.' I smiled, drinking a cup of water.

'So, you wanna grab lunch? My treat?' she grinned at me, taking a small step further towards me.

'Sorry Camilla, I've got plans with the wife.' I said and a flash of anger and jealousy passed through her eyes.

'I didn't know you were married.'

'Yep, a month and a bit now actually. I love her to pieces and we have so much history together. It's scary giving up your heart you know and I am glad I gave it to her.'

'Oh, well congratulations.' She said, suddenly becoming more distant. 'We're filming the sex scene tomorrow as well so, I'm expecting wonders from you since you have a very hot body.' She laughed and I let out a nervous laugh.

'Er thanks? Anyway, after tomorrows filming is over, are you doing anything interesting? With you being a supermodel and all, you're life must be pretty hectic.' I said as we began walking towards the carpark.

'I'm actually going on America's Next Top Model as a guest judge. I'm very excited about it.'

'Well I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself. Well here's my car. I'd best be on my way. Nice meeting you Camilla and I'll see you tomorrow.' I smiled before getting into the car and driving home.

When I opened the door, I was greeted by the smell of Sonny's heavenly cooking.

'Smells gorgeous.' I said, walking into the kitchen and wrapping my arms around her small waist and kissing her cheek.

'Thanks, how was work?' she asked and I laughed.

'It was good, really good. We filmed the first scene where Rosie dies but in order to get all the emotions there, I had to pretend it was you who was dying. I just hate the fact now that I'm married to you, that I have to kiss other women.' I shuddered and she chuckled.

'Its your job Chad, same as it is with mine.'

'Speaking of which, I managed to get you that little cameo role.' I smiled and she nodded.

'That's wonderful, but I need you to let go of me now so I can carry on cooking.' She said and I pecked her cheek quickly again before setting the table and looking at my script again, despite I had the lines mesmerised already.

* * *

'_Bring him in.' Detective Hale said and Basil was brought in to identify the now clean body that was indeed Rosie. Hale pulled the covers back and Basil could barely look at his now dead girlfriend._

'_Yeah, that's her.' _

'_We'd like to ask you a few questions now Dr Wood, if that's alright.' Hale asked and Basil nodded before entering the questioning room. 'Now forensics show that she was sexually assaulted aswell. We've taken a swab and will be testing the DNA.'_

'_Can I interrupt?' Basil said and Hale nodded._

'_Rosie and I slept together only three hours before she was brought in.'_

_Hale's gaze hardened. 'Well this changes things Wood, you are now involved in the case.'_

_Basil looked up at Hale. 'As soon as Rosie was brought into hospital dying I was involved. What's going to happen?'_

'_Well since you and Rosie had sexual intercourse prior to her death and you have a solid alibi that places you at work I guess you are discounted as a suspect in Rosie's murder.'_

'_Are you saying that you thought that I raped and brutally beat the woman I love!' Basil yelled at the detective. _

'_No, I'm not saying that Doctor. You need to calm down, go home, take a couple of weeks off.'_

'_Don't worry I will.' Basil grabbed his coat and stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk home. Later that night, Basil and his best friend Caleb hit the night clubs and began to dancing with all these beautiful girls. By the end of the night and after drinking many vodkas and shots Basil had picked up a random blonde girl, seeing only Rosie's face. The girl was so drunk out of her mind she didn't care that they were heading to some motel. _

'_Rosie' Basil murmured and the blonde's face morphed into Rosie's and the two began to make love. _

_Basil woke up the next morning to an empty bed and a splitting hangover. _

'_What happened last night?' Basil said to himself before realising that he was naked and alone in bed. 'Oh shit! I had sex with a random stranger. Oh please let me have used a condom.' Basil cried, pulling on his boxers and scrambling around and letting out a sigh of relief when he saw the wrapper in the bathroom. 'Thank God for that.' He whispered before taking a shower and getting dressed. He paid for the room and walked away. Upon arriving back at his apartment, he decided that he would never love again. _

_

* * *

_

Filming the sex scene between Camilla and Rachel, another actress who played the girl Basil had made off with felt really awkward. Ok, Camilla was really hot and her skin smooth but it felt so wrong that I was married and almost doing what I do with my wife. I sat in my dressing room thinking of Sonny, my beautiful Sonny when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

'Who is it?'

'It's Tony!'

Tony was my PA whilst I was on this drama. 'Come in!' I called and he entered with a coffee and a Monte Cristo.

'You're wife sent these in about an hour ago.' He smiled and I grabbed them. Sonny only made Monte Cristo's on special occasions. The beautiful sandwich even had the crusts cut off – she was a darling. 'She also apologised that she couldn't see you but she had a meeting to go to.'

'Ok, thanks Tony.' I smiled and he nodded and walked off. Two minutes later there was another knock and just as I was about to ask who it was, the door flung open and Camilla walked in wearing just a dressing gown and it was just open.

'Camilla!' I yelped.

'I know you felt a spark earlier and I've come to take our relationship to the next level!' she grinned licking her lips.

'Camilla, I have no interest in you whatsoever!' I said, looking away. She may have been beautiful but she was nothing on Sonny. 'Don't make me call security.'

'You would never do that.' She said walking towards me and dropping the gown slightly.

'SECURITY!' I yelled and suddenly the doors flung open and Camilla yelped and covered herself up. 'Remove this woman from my dressing room.' I said and as soon as she was gone, I called Sonny.

'_Hello?' _

'Sonny, I feel so dirty.'

'Not now Chad.'

'Not that kind of dirty Sonny. Camilla just came in and tried to seduce me. She even pulled down her dressing gown so her breasts were just about to show. I didn't look I swear. I called security and she's gone. She's not allowed to come within 10 feet of me, unless we're filming but we're not anymore.' I rambled, hoping she wouldn't be mad.

'_Chad, calm down. Look, I feel like killing that woman but I know you're a faithful man and I believe that you didn't feel anything for her.'_

'Oh Sonny, I love you.' I breathed and she giggled.

'_I love you too Chad, now I'm with someone right now and our conversation is kind of interrupting.'_

'Who are you with?' I said, feeling jealous.

'_Don't worry Chad. She's not a guy besides even if it was, he'd have nothing on you.'_

'Aw, thanks babe. I got your Monte Cristo by the way. Thanks, anyways I'll hand up now. See you tonight.' I blew a kiss down the line and hung up.

**Rxr please :]**


	9. Chapter 9

SONNY POV

After dropping off Chad's sammich, I made my way to a small cafe on the sidewalk and sighed when I saw who I was meeting up with. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but it was for Chad.

'Eleanor.' I said softly and she lowered her sunglasses.

'Alyson.' She said curtly.

'Drop the attitude Eleanor and lets talk.' I said and I gestured for her to enter the cafe. I ordered two cappuccinos and looked at her. 'To be honest, I was surprised you didn't hang up on me after I said hi.' I chuckled and she looked down on me.

'I was going to. I don't know how you even got my office's number.' She said and I shrugged.

'Contacts I suppose.' I said and I sighed. 'We need to talk about what's happened Eleanor. Chad's worried about you.'

'I said I was going to stay out of your lives.'

'But we don't want you to!' I exclaimed and she let a bitter laugh.

'Yeah right. You proved my theory when you married my son.'

'We make each other happy!'

'Yeah right. You're telling yourself that now but just think. Every time Chad looks at you, some part of him will be longing to have kids with you and you can't give him that.' She said and I scowled. 'And with him filming this new drama with lots of beautiful women, I'm surprised his eyes haven't wondered yet.' Suddenly my phone rang.

'Hello?_' _

'_Sonny, I feel so dirty.' _Chad said, panting down the line. I rolled my eyes.

'Not now Chad.'

'_Not that kind of dirty Sonny. Camilla just came in and tried to seduce me. She even pulled down her dressing gown so her breasts were just about to show. I didn't look I swear. I called security and she's gone. She's not allowed to come within 10 feet of me, unless we're filming but we're not anymore.'_ He rambled and I felt a wave of jealousy yet shock pass through me. Eleanor may have been right about the beautiful women but she was wrong about Chad.

'Chad, calm down. Look, I feel like killing that woman but I know you're a faithful man and I believe that you didn't feel anything for her.'

'_Oh Sonny, I love you._' I giggled at that. He probably thought I was going to kill him or something.

'I love you too Chad, now I'm with someone right now and our conversation is kind of interrupting.'

'Who are you with?' he said, his tone full of jealousy and I glanced at Eleanor and laughed.

'Don't worry Chad. She's not a guy besides even if it was, he'd have nothing on you.'

'_Aw, thanks babe. I got your Monte Cristo by the way. Thanks, anyways I'll hand up now. See you tonight'_ I hung up and saw Eleanor looking at me.

'He's already got girls falling Sonny. How long do you think its going to take till you're signing divorce papers.'

'Look Eleanor I contacted you to talk things out, to come to an arrangement. Not to get a bashing from you. Now what do not like about me?'

'I hate that... I hate that... I hate that you've taken Chad away and his hopes and my hopes of him having children.'

'That's it?' I asked, quite surprised. 'I was expecting loads of things like you're a backstabbing bitch or something.'

'OK, I can't find anything wrong with you. I guess at the time I really couldn't stand that Chad was choosing you even when you can't have children.' Then she burst into tears.

'Eleanor. It's OK we're going to work things out. You can see Chad, I'm not going to stop you but you just have to tone down the smothering like instead of calling him every hour, just call him once a day.' I said and she sniffed at me.

'It has to be at least four.'

'Two?' I smiled and she nodded.

'I guess that's acceptable.'

'And if and when Chad and I decide to adopt or if a miracle happened and I should get pregnant you...'

'You're not gonna not let me see my grandchildren!' she exclaimed and I laughed.

'No! You must be present for every birthday, Christmas, New Year and Bonfire night.'

'I promise.' Eleanor got up and we embraced and there was a sense of accomplishment in my stomach.

'I've been no mother in law to you Sonny. I've been a bloody monster in law. I'm sorry I had you followed and looked up all your files. It was a big invasion of privacy and I promise I'll never do it again.'

'Yes you did invade my privacy and you were a monster in law but I forgive you and I really want our relationship to work. I know it will mean the world to Chad. Now Chad will be driving home now so I guess we'd best go and greet him.'

I walked in with Eleanor and Chad came to greet me and gasped when he saw Eleanor.

'Mum! What are you doing here? I've been trying to contact you.'

'I know. I thought you hated me and when Sonny called me up I knew that I had to come. We've worked everything out Chaddy and everything's going to be fine.'

'That's, that's wow, that's great.' Chad grinned and he hugged Eleanor. 'I'm sorry I shouted at you, mum.'

'It's OK, I'm sorry too baby. I should never have interfered.' The two embraced and I smiled. Eleanor pulled way from Chad and smiled. 'Well, I'm glad its sorted but I really should be getting back to Alaska, I have a job to do.' She smiled, nodded at me and walked away. Chad turned to me and smiled.

'Thanks Sonny.' He smiled and I hugged him.

'You're welcome.'

'I love you so much.' He kissed me passionately and I grinned at him.

'I love you too.'

**Sorry its short, but things are going to start getting dramatic now, much more dramatic RxR please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

SONNY POV

Chad and I had been married for 3 years now and Eleanor had kept her promise not to intrude in our lives too much but whenever she did come over, I didn't really get time with Chad. It sounds selfish of me but it was like I never existed when she came over. Last time this happened, Chad and I split. His television show was a massive hit and he was even more of a heartthrob. Girls fell at his feet and I was really uncomfortable at all of the kissing scenes he did and where he had to do intimate things with other women. I hadn't really pursued acting anymore because no one hired me to act for them. All they saw was "teenage Sonny from So Random".

Eleanor and Chad had gone out for lunch and Tawni was sitting with me in the living room.

'It's happening again Tawn, I just know it. Eleanor is taking him away every time I'm here. He's treating me different again and I'm beginning to think he is regretting marrying me.'

'Stop there Sonny. You know Chad loves you with all his heart.'

'He never tells me it anymore.' I said in a hushed whisper.

'Sonny, don't give up hope. Don't give up on your marriage after 3 years together.'

'Tawni, I haven't told anyone this but a couple of weeks ago, we got into an argument over Eleanor again and then into him hanging around with his co-star and on screen girlfriend all the time and now... oh Tawni,' I let out a sob, 'we're sleeping in different beds, we don't talk at home and I think he hates me!' I began to cry, tears rolling down my cheeks like there was no tomorrow.

'I guess that is serious.' Tawni gasped and she hugged me. 'Let's watch TV yeah, take our minds off him for a bit.' She smiled and I nodded. Tawni turned on the TV to "Gotcha with Gilroy Smith"

'_And Tony Gordon was cheating again wasn't he.' _Gilroy let out a grin and then I saw the topic. It was "Cheating Stars Uncovered". I rolled my eyes but Tawni seemed to be enjoying the show.

'I can't believe Tony Gordon would cheat on his wife like that. I mean she's one of the hottest women in the world and he cheats. GOD, how stupid is he!' She yelled at the tv and I smirked, wishing I could film this.

'_The next star to be uncovered on the show is America's Heartthrob. He's been acting since he was 14 years old and is one of the hottest television programmes of the decade. Chad Dylan Cooper.'_

Tawni and I gasped at the same time and my blood ran cold until it froze. Tawni made to turn the TV off but I stopped her. _'Chad Dylan Cooper married America's sweetheart Sonny Munroe three years ago in a private ceremony but obviously their marriage is going down the drain. Chad Dylan Cooper was spotted with GORGEOUS co star Samantha Barnes on a romantic walk down the beach. _

I felt tears well up in my eyes when I saw pictures of my husband kissing and smiling with Samantha on Malibu beach.

'_It is unknown whether or not his missus knows about his affair but if she didn't before, she will know now.'_

And that's when Tawni turned off the TV. I was in shock, I didn't know whether to be angry, heartbroken, sad, suicidal so I just cried. I cried because I was angry, I cried for my now broken heart, I cried because I was so sad and I cried because I just wanted to die right now. Tawni pulled me in for a hug.

'What are you going to do Sonny?'

'I can't stay with a cheater. I... how can he do this to me! I've gotta get a divorce.' I said.

'Sonny, don't be rash! Perhaps there's an explaination.'

'For cheating, no way Tawni. Now I have to pack and tell Chad I'm leaving him so if you wouldn't mind...' I looked at the door.

'Sonny, please don't make a mistake.' Tawni pleaded before leaving. I booked a flight for Wisconsin, called my mum who had seen the programme and told me that Tom was furious before calling my lawyer and sitting down at the dining table waiting for Chad a full glass of wine in my hand.

* * *

Soon enough the door opened and he hung his coat up before he looked up and noticed me.

'Sonny? What are you doing?'

'I know about your little whore Chad.'

'My whore?'

'Don't play innocent Chad. It was all over the news that you've been having an affair with Samantha Barnes. Pictures of you and her kissing on the beach emerged all over national television ' I spat venomously.

'Sonny, we were filming a scene and it was scrapped.'

'Save the lies Chadford. I've called my lawyer and I've filed for a collaborative divorce and since we don't have children, it will be easier to sort everything out.'

'Sonny! Please don't leave me, not again!'

'Things have been wrong for a while now Chad. We're going back to how it used to be 4 years ago. I can't put myself through the heartache again Chad! That's why I have to end it now. I'm sure you and your mother and your whore will be very happy.' I picked up my bag and got a taxi to the airport.

CHAD POV

Since Sonny left, I asked to postpone the filming of the next season of 'Quarantine'. Samantha had tried to contact me but I realised that talking to her would make things worse. I don't know how the stills of scrapped material were leaked but it had ruined my marriage. About 5 month had passed since she left and I had received one phone call from the family and it was from her brother telling me not to step within 6 miles of Sonny or he'd make me regret it. It was a threat but I couldn't be ask to report it. I was drinking myself into oblivion and I realised that tomorrow was Christmas eve. I put down the whiskey that I was going to drink for breakfast and decided to grab the next flight to Wisconsin tomorrow.

I landed in Wisconsin and by the time I arrived at Sonny's house, it was dark. I peeked through the window to see Sonny watching TV and not wearing her wedding ring. I took a deep breath and run the doorbell.

'I'LL GET IT!' Sonny cried and she opened the door and gasped when she saw me. She opened her mouth to yell at me but I cut her off and said a simple 'hi' Her face softened and she blinked.

'Hi.'

'WHO IS IT!' I heard her brother yell. I held up a cue card and waited for her reaction

RXR please.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Some strong language is used in this chapter so beware and sorry for the long wait for the update :D.

SONNY POV.

I was shocked to see Chad standing there but something about him made me not yell at him after he said hi to me. He sounded vulnerable and cold since it was below freezing and there was snow around.

'Hi.' I responded quietly

'WHO IS IT!' Tom yelled and I feared for Chad for a split moment. Tom had been mumbling death threats towards Chad if he ever saw him again. Chad put a finger to his lips and I noticed him holding a stereo and big white boards. He then held up a massive cue card and I looked shocked. It read.

SAY ITS CAROL SINGERS

'It's carol singers!' I cried, not taking my eyes off him.

'Give them a dollar and tell them to buggar off!' Tom laughed. Chad set the stereo down and pressed play. Suddenly Silent Night played out of the speakers. I watched him, intrigued and he began to hold up his cue cards.

BY ANY LUCK, THIS TIME NEXT YEAR

He flipped the card.

I'LL BE GOING OUT WITH ONE OF THESE GIRLS

He flipped to the next card to reveal plastic blonde models like Pamela Anderson and Katie Price. I looked at him funny. Why was he saying this to me? He flipped to the next card again.

BUT FOR NOW, LET ME SAY

He pulled out the next cue card.

WITHOUT HOPE OR AGENDA

I looked at him puzzled and opened my mouth but he shook his head.

JUST BECAUSE IT'S CHRISTMAS –

I gawked at him as he flipped to the next card.

(AND AT CHRISTMAS YOU TELL THE TRUTH)

He flipped again as I chuckled but as I read it, my laugh died down.

TO ME, YOU ARE PERFECT

I bit my lip. Was he trying to win me back? Then again he did say he wasn't raising his hopes up. I looked up and locked eyes with him, seeing pain there. But it didn't stop him from turning the card.

AND MY WASTED HEART WILL LOVE YOU

Chad flipped the card.

UNTIL YOU LOOK LIKE THIS...

I giggled when he showed a picture of a really old and ugly woman. Then I remembered that we were in the midst of getting a divorce.

MERRY CHRISTMAS the last cue card read and I smiled sadly at him and mouthed 'Merry Christmas Chad'. He nodded sadly and picked up the stereo and began to walk away. I watched him walk before shutting the door behind me and running after him. I grabbed his arm and looked at him.

'What was that for?' I asked softly.

'I wanted our last Christmas as husband and wife to be remembered and I just want you to know how much I love you Sonny.'

'Chad don't do this...'

'I don't know how those stills of scrapped scenes were leaked but I can tell you honest to God that nothing happened between Samantha and I. She's got a fiancé herself Sonshine.'

'I don't know whether or not to believe you Chad.' I said and he shook his head.

'Don't worry about it Sonny. I've said what I needed to say to you and as I said in my cards, I am not expecting you to take me back. I will give you your divorce if you want but I just want you to know that I would never cheat on you.' He kissed my forehead before turning around to walk away again.

'What's your problem Chad!' I suddenly yelled at him and he turned around to look at me, giving me a raised eyebrow.

'My problem?'

'What was the real purpose of your visit Chad? I mean, one minute you're telling me that you still love me in the most romantic way possible and then you're walking off saying you're going to give me a divorce. Using emotional blackmail on me? What the hell Chad?' I said angrily and he looked angry for a minute.

'I wanted to see you OK, just to let you know how much I love you. I've been drinking myself away into oblivion since you left and I've considered taking up smoking!'

'Why the hell would you do that Chad!' I screamed in his face. Suddenly one of my neighbours opened the door and told us to be quiet so I grabbed Chad's arm and dragged him into the forest.

'You broke my heart that's why Sonny!' he yelled and I laughed bitterly.

'I broke your heart. What about you breaking mine! You cheated on me Chad.'

'For fucks sake Sonny! I never fucking cheated on you OK, can't you get that into your little fucking brain!' he yelled, right up in my face. Chad and I had never argued this much and to this extremity. Chad never swore like that. Three times in one sentence, but I wouldn't let him win this argument and if he was going to talk to me like that then I would talk back just as bad.

'Oh so you think I'm fucking stupid now.'

'I didn't say that Allison! But now you mention it, maybe you are!' he growled and with all my energy I smacked him around the face, so hard, he dropped the stereo and cue cards. That all meant nothing to me now.

'I hate you Chad Dylan Cooper and all that stuff back there, I bet you did that just to try and win me over so you could bloody feel like you won again. You never changed did you? There never really was a facade with you back when we were teenagers. You are still cold hearted, rude, arrogant and conceited. I wish I had never befriended you after I found you. I should have left you alone.' I spat at him, glaring daggers at him. A flash of hurt went through his eyes before he blinked it away and then he did it. He cut my soul in two.

'I wish I had never married you Allison Munroe! I should have listened to my mother when she told me you weren't right for me. I mean you can't even have kids Sonny. What sort of person can't do that? You're unworthy to have kids and that's probably the reason you can't have them. Besides, you'd be an unfit mother. You don't deserve to even have children. I should've married someone who could give me what I wanted: a child.' I stood there, paralysed at what he had hissed at me and even though I saw his own shock at what he said to me, I could never forgive him for saying that to me. 'Sonny, I...'

'Just stop.' I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat. 'I er, I think you should go now Chad.' I said softly and he grabbed my hand.

'Sonny, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'

I laughed bitterly and blinked back tears. 'I know I was bad but using that against me, that was just low Chad. The divorce papers will be in the mail.'

'Sonny, we need to talk about this.'

'There's nothing to talk about Chad. What you said to me has made it all clear now, we are far too different. Our marriage was a sham.' I said, trying to keep my cool. 'So I would appreciate it if you would leave and once the divorce is finalised then I would ask you not to contact me again.' I turned on my heel and walked out of the woods. When I got back inside, I burst into tears. What had started out as so romantic had turned into a nightmare. I ran up to my room and sobbed on my bed, thanking God that no one had heard me. Chad had finally ripped me into thousands of little pieces.

* * *

6 months had passed since the incident and I kept sending the divorce papers to Chad, who each time had sent them back with a note saying "we need to talk". I was angry and my family could see it. I had gotten a new boyfriend, Ben, who I was happy with and I had the pressing matter of Chad and my longed for divorce on my back. Though surprisingly, the divorce papers I had sent over two weeks ago hadn't been returned yet.

'Aly baby, if you want this divorce from him you're going to have to physically go over there and get him to sign it.' Ben said, rubbing my shoulders and I nodded.

'You're right. Will you come with me.'

'Of course honey.' He kissed me passionately. He wasn't as good a kisser as Chad was, but I didn't care. Ben was there for me when I had gotten my fallopian tubes untied so that I could have kids. Since they had been tied after the dreaded car accident I had been in as a child, I thought all chances of me having kids were over until my doctor said this new procedure could undo the damage. I decided then and there I wanted to marry Ben and have his kids. He had already proposed to get married after my divorce from Chad and I loved him with all my heart.

Ben and I arrived at the dreaded house that I had left almost a year ago and I let out a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I knocked again when suddenly an old lady came up behind us.

'If you're looking for Chad Dylan Cooper you won't find him there.' She said and I frowned.

'Why not?'

'The past few months have been awful for Mr Cooper. I was the only person he would talk to. He quit his show and has been drinking like a fish and the amount he smokes is unbearable to watch. I think it's all down to his failed marriage. He never shuts up about her. I came in to talk to him about a fortnight ago and I found him with a noose around his neck about to jump, just laughing like crazy. He's been sent to Riverside Hospital. I think he's in the mental ward and under suicide watch. I blame his wife personally. She kept harassing him with these divorce papers and he just wanted to talk. If I ever see her I'm going to give her a piece of my mind.' She smiled and I swallowed a lump. My husband had gone stark raving mad because of me.

'Well, I'm sure she'll avoid you. Thanks for letting me know.' I turned and walked away with Ben.

'Woah that is creepy. Are you going to visit him.'

'I have to and I think I have to do it alone Ben.' I said, kissing him softly and he nodded.

'I understand.' He smiled and drove me to Riverside Hospital. I kissed him and got out.

'I'm here to visit Chad Dylan Cooper.' I said softly to the receptionist.

'I'm sorry, family only can visit him.' She glared at me as if I was some fan girl.

'I'm his wife.' I said, gritting my teeth slightly when I said that word.

'Some wife you are, driving him to the brink of insanity. I'll let the doctor know you're here. His mother's here too just so you know. Please take a seat.' She said curtly and I turned around and sat down. Sooner than I'd liked, a young female doctor came through.

'Mrs Cooper?' she said to me and I shook her hand.

'Yes that's me. Please call me Sonny.'

'Of course Sonny. So you're the estranged wife that he's been talking about. Now, my name is Dr Jane Creek and I've been his therapist and doctor for the last few weeks and I'm sure he'll be glad to see you but before you see him, I must urge you not to upset him. He's getting better and he'll be able to leave soon and continue acting.' She smiled at me and I nodded.

'I just wanted to see how he's doing since I heard that he had you know.'

'Of course. Right this way then please.' Jane smiled and I followed her down the corridors. I felt slightly uncomfortable being in the mental ward and I could hear all sorts of noises that made my heart swell with sadness. Finally we came to a small room at the end of the ward and Jane looked at me.

'I think I should tell him your here before he sees you. I don't know how he'll react.' Jane smiled and I nodded. I watched her open the door with a smile. 'Chad, you have a visitor – it's Sonny.' I watched her face and saw it frown and I jumped when I heard strangled cries eminating from within the room. 'Chad honey, calm down.' And Jane ran inside and I put my ear against the door and listened.

'Chad, she's here just to see how you are. She's worried about you.'

'No, she's come for a divorce. She won't talk. She won't talk. She won't talk.' I heard Chad repeat over and over again and then Eleanor's voice reached my ear.

'Maybe it's best if he doesn't see her.'

'Ms Cooper, Chad needs to confront this sooner or later and I think sooner is the better option. Now Chad. I want you to sit on the floor and take deep breaths. I'm going to bring Sonny in slowly and I'm going to stay in here so you won't be alone. Eleanor, perhaps it's better if you leave for a bit just to give us some privacy.'

I jumped away from the door and it opened to reveal a drawn looking Eleanor.

'_You!_' she hissed. 'You did this to him. I swear you will pay Allison Munroe. You will pay.'

'Hey! He's just as much to blame as I am Eleanor!' I spat back and she just gave me a filthy look and stalked off. Jane suddenly came out.

'Now, I want you to prepare yourself Mrs Cooper. Chad may not look anything like you remember him as and at the moment he's calm. You'll have to prepare yourself for sudden emotional outbreaks OK. He may try to lash out at you.' She warned me and I gulped and nodded before slowly entering the dimly lit room

RxR please


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long - i kept meaning too but ive just been busy so enjoy x**

SONNY POV

I held in a gasp when I saw Chad. He was sitting on the floor, with his eyes shut and breathing deeply. His hair looked greasy, his skin pale and dark rings under his eyes. He looked dangerously thin and his bone structures in his face had become worn and dreary. His cheekbones stuck out and he looked like he had been dragged to hell and back. Suddenly his eyes shot open and I felt them penetrating me as he gazed at me. His eyes were bloodshot and they looked empty as if one of those Dementor creatures from the Harry Potter books had given him the kiss and sucked his soul out. To be honest, he terrified me. He sucked in his breath and held it and I looked at Jane.

'Sit down slowly Sonny and don't break eye contact with him again. I want you to mirror how he sits.' She said quietly and I followed her instructions and after I sat down Chad let out a breath.

'She doesn't want to talk.' He said again and Jane sat beside him and talked to him as if he were a child.

'She does Chaddy, that's why she's here. She's going to talk.' She said softly and he looked at her with the most vulnerable expression on his face and then he turned to look at me.

'You're going to talk to me?' he whispered and Jane looked at me with pleading eyes so I nodded.

'Yes Chad, we're going to talk. Just you and me.' II said softly, my heart breaking as I looked at my estranged husband. I may have felt hatred for him but I wished he hadn't succumbed to this. Not even Chad Dylan Cooper deserved this.

'Does Jane have to be here?' he said suddenly and I looked at Jane.

'Do you want me to go Chad?' she asked and he nodded vigorously. 'I'll be just outside if you need me then.' She smiled and got up and I swallowed. I was alone with a crazy man who happened to be my husband.

'Do you still want to divorce me Sonny?' he asked quietly and I shuffled closer to him.

'I'm sorry Chad, but yes, I do. I've found someone and I'm sure you'll find someone too.'

'NO! I'LL NEVER FIND SOMEONE LIKE YOU! NOT NOW NOT EVER!' he suddenly screamed and got up, running to the window and trying to open it but failing. I got up and approached him slowly.

'Chad, I have some good news though.' I said quietly and he looked at me whilst still trying to open the window.

'Wha – what's that?'

'I can have children.'

'Oh, I guess that's cool.'

'It's fantastic and when you get out of here, you're gonna find someone who can have kids.' I said, stepping closer to him and he flinched.

'But I wanna have babies with you.' He said and he glared. 'You're gonna bloody shag that guy now aren't you!' he said, his mood changing instantly and he tried to hit me but I caught his arm and he burst into tears and ran onto the bed and sobbed into a pillow. I opened my bag and pulled out the papers.

'Chad, I know you're sorry for what you said to me and I'm sorry for what I said to you. I am going to remember our relationship because it was very special to us but I need to move on with my life now.'

'But I love you.' He said, his voice cracking.

'Then you have to let me go.' I said, sitting on the edge of the bed and he looked at me before looking at the papers I held in my hand.

'As long as I can kiss you one last time before you go.' He whispered and I nodded sadly. It was the only way to get this divorce. He took the pen and papers with a shaking hand and signed them before throwing them at me and curling up into a ball. I placed the papers back in my bag and smiled.

'Thank you Chad, for everything.' I leant forward to give him a kiss but he shook his head.

'I wouldn't want to steal you away.' He said and then he began to laugh hysterically. 'What's the point in living if the love of your life doesn't want you. Oh I could KILL myself right now. I wanna die, I have to die.' He started rambling and I gently kissed his lips and a jolt of electricity must have passed through me when his lips touched mine. I quickly broke away.

'I said I would kiss you and I did Chad. Thank you and get better soon.' I told him and he nodded.

'I already am better.' He said.

'Things will get better you'll see. Just you wait Chad Dylan Cooper, just you wait.' I said before leaving the room and nodding at Jane. 'It's done.' I whispered and I began to walk away, my heels echoing in the hallway.

Rxr please. I'm not sure whether to leave it here and make a third instalment because this is moving away from the original plotline. Should I continue with this or start another sequel :)


End file.
